


Unseen

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gift Fic, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Mugging, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Jeremy Heere, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Jeremy Heere, older michael mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy finds himself stuck in a sticky situation, but when Michael finally arrives he isn't the savior Jeremy was hoping for.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> For Cats_And_Potatoes here on ao3! Thank you very much for the request, it was very fun to write.  
> Please let me know if you'd rather not have your user attached to the story and I can remove the gift label^^

I check my phone again, double checking the directions before I duck down a narrow alley. Why is Michael picking me up here? There’s barely any streetlights in this part of town, but it’s closer to where he works.. I lean against the wall, already tired from working all day. I could’ve taken the bus. 

Headlights glare in my eyes, a car driving past too quickly to see what it was. I look around the corner, the harsh wind blowing through my hair and tugging at my clothes until I relent; backing up into the cover of the alley again. I bump into something solid that wasn’t there before, jumping to find someone had appeared behind me. 

“Sorry, I didn’t-” a flash catches in the light, the edge of a blade ghosting against my stomach. The stranger gestures for me to come closer, further from the street. “Everything you’ve got.” I shuffle through my pockets, offering the taller man my crumpled wads of ones I got as tips today. I have a handful of change and a cracked cell phone that’s four years out of date. My hands tremble, his swiping the meager offering onto the ground. 

“Please, I don’t have anything else, I’m just a waitress-” he cuts me off, shoving me against the rough brick to pat down my pockets, now empty after I took everything I had out. He scoffs, hands lingering at the pockets of my jeans. 

“Well, if that’s all you’ve got maybe you can give me something else..” he slides his fingers along my waist, dipping below my waistband to creep the fabric down my ass. I struggle, crying out meekly in hopes that anyone could be nearby. He jerks off my jacket, forcing my arms up over my head to tie the sleeves around my wrists tightly, dropping them to press my bare arms against the wall in front of me. 

The stranger touches my hair, brushing it from my face to cover my eyes with rough fabric, the knot catching and pulling in my hair. It was dark out, but now I can’t see a thing. He gets back to business, yanking my jeans and boxers down in one harsh motion. 

“Well shit, looks like I’m the lucky one tonight..” his fingers slide across my cunt, opening up my lips and teasing against my clit. I hear his fly unzip, fabric ruffling behind me until his hands are planted firmly on my hips once again. I can feel his cock, pressing hard between my legs; bare skin against mine. I’m not wet, his thick head forcing its way into my hole even as I protest; a hand moving to clamp down over my mouth. 

My pussy takes his cock, filling me up for the first time in a while, and I can’t keep it from dripping around him; desperate for the gentle rock of his hips as he gets me warmed up, gets my cunt hungry for him to fuck me.

And he does, pulling back to drive his length into my cunt hard. My arms scrape against the wall, body rocking as he takes me; whispering filthy things beside my ear as his cock hammers my pussy, arousal flooding from my needy hole. I don’t want him, but my body needs him.

I can’t control myself, pushing against the wall to press against him, letting him further inside me to feel his bare cock split me open. I can feel my tits bounce, my binder only able to keep so much in as I’m ravaged. His grip on my mouth falls lax, giving me the chance to gasp against his fingers. 

“Please, pull out..” he laughs beside my ear. “Pretty boy doesn’t want me to cum inside him?” he mocks me, pulling me back to smack his hips against mine harshly. “Toys don’t get to make requests.” he drives deep inside me, spreading me wide open as his cock twitches inside me. I beg, drool dripping from my lips as I ask again, and again desperately. 

He laughs as he fills me up, cum shooting inside my cunt in long spurts. My assailant drops me when he’s finished using me, jeans still around my ankles. I feel him press a bill into my bound hands, thanking me for a warm cunt to fuck before he goes; footsteps fading out into the distance. 

I’m stuck. Pussy dripping with a stranger’s cum, hands tied, eyes covered. I hear my ringtone, my phone buzzing somewhere I can’t reach. I didn’t even see his face. Tires squeal in the road, an engine running very close to me, nearly drowning out the footsteps getting closer. 

“Jeremy?” Michael’s voice makes my shoulders droop, finally relaxed. “Michael? Michael, I’m over here, I-” my voice is hoarse from begging, my friend’s footfalls stopping right next to me. “What happened?” he touches the bare skin of my leg, finger climbing my thigh. “Wait,” I don’t stop him in time, his curious hands feeling up my ass and investigating the tight knot keeping my hands together. I can feel his hand in my lap, what I hope would be untying the bonds turns quickly to lifting my shirt. 

“Damn.. I’ve never seen your..” he touches my chest, squeezing my tits through my binder. “Michael? What are you-” “Shh,” he spreads my cheeks, prodding at my cunt still full of warm cum. My best friend bends me over, my face pressed against the cold concrete as he mounts me. His cock is already hard, slipping easily into my messy pussy and rubbing right against my insides. I squirm, protests turning to whimpers as he wraps around me; fondling my tits as he bottoms out. Holding his cock there inside me. 

“Hope you’ve still got some room in there for me.” his balls smack against my skin, spearing me on his cock. I can feel him fucking out the cum inside me, making room for himself. I cry out, my best friend ignoring my pleas to stop. 

My cunt spasms, dragging his cock in further. I can smell his shampoo, the same kind he’s used since we met. The scent now hanging over my face as he uses me, grunting and moaning beside me. I keep when he pinches my sensitive nipples, twisting them to feel my pussy clamp down on him; holding me over the edge only to come himself, smashing our bodies together to flood my hungry cunt with his seed. Fucking it into me until I feel him wilt inside me. 

“I have towels in the trunk. Hope you don’t mind riding back there tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ I am a mod on a bmc darkfic blog on [Tumblr](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to stop by! I've recently relocated from my own main blog there. 
> 
> You can also find me in the Squip/Jeremy Discord server


End file.
